Ride with Me
by Komorii
Summary: It's Cry's first time traveling alone. And surprisingly, he's not the only one.
1. Chapter 1

I copied and pasted this from my documents, so I'm sorry if the word placement is weird. It took me a couple minutes to fix it, sort of.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pewdiecry. If only. **

* * *

I stared blankly towards the window, into the outside earth; the sky was illuminating in cobalt, with little puffs of white scattered delicately among its thin layers. It was a pretty sight, something that gave me warmth and confidence for what was awaiting in store. My eyes glanced at the luggage sitting in front of me, before darting back to the window panes; translucent, but still coated in little spots of dust. I was too lazy to clean it off.

I took another shaky breath, hoping that the sunshine raining upon the ground would lessen my nerves in some way. It was my first time traveling alone, and it felt so stressful to do so; I had to double-check everything to make sure I was going the right way, and I reassured myself that I didn't forget anything before I had left. It was easier with someone there with you, someone to tell you if you were at the right stop, or to wake you up when you'd accidentally fallen asleep. And to the point of it all, it was a bit lonely without the presence of a somewhat companion. I reached up, running my hand through my tousled locks, fingers curling around the cowlick that sat atop my head. That gave me comfort, somehow.

The train car lurched forward; it guided my attention away from where I was looking, and I watched the small crowd of people go up upon the train's steps, one-by-one. I wondered if they were as nervous as I was. I wondered if this was their first time traveling alone. I shook my head, allowing my thoughts to dissolve along with it. It was distressing, thinking about what other people were doing, how they were feeling. Though it did leave this curious intent sitting in my brain, and it would calm me down a bit if someone was in the same situation. I felt the car shake underneath me from the people climbing aboard, handing the conductor their tickets, and finding a good spot to sit for the time being before their stop would arrive.

I had this tiny hope in my stomach that maybe someone would sit next to me; but at the same time I knew that I wouldn't make much conversation, nor an interesting one at that. They probably didn't feel like talking to anyone today, too worried about reaching their destinations and being with their families and significant others.

I felt myself wrapped up into my own mind-bending thoughts, that I didn't even realize that someone was talking to me. At least, I think that someone was. I looked up, hoping to find the identity of the disembodied voice.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" He asked, hands scratching the back of his head nervously.

I blinked; my attention too busy registering how extremely attractive he was, to be able to answer his question immediately after. He had blond, sandy hair that tousled messily upon the top of his head; he looked to be of my age, with eyes of cobalt that pierced delicately into mine. He had an odd accent; maybe he was European, though it suited him in a way. I sat up abruptly, my eyes traveling downwards due to me being incapable of looking at his face. I cleared my throat, before speaking.

"Um, sure." I mumbled, and his face lit up in delight. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat; I hoped that he didn't notice.

The blond slid into the seat across from where I was, his elbows resting onto the edge of the table that separated us. He smiled; as gentle and warm as a teddy bear that you would snuggle into at night. My eyes wandered downwards onto the table; he seemed really nice, and I felt foolish for being so awkward at such unjust times.

"Is this your first time traveling by yourself?" He asked. My ears pricked up at the statement. _Was he also caught in the same situation?_

"Yeah.. how about you?" I managed, my fingers clenching onto the edge of my sweatshirt sleeve. I wondered if he had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. My mouth twitched; I just met this guy, and it embarrassing enough to have him gazing back at me with those blue eyes whilst I had these weird thoughts.

"Yup. I'm glad I'm not the only one." He flashed another grin; it reminded me of a model from those magazines that my mother would read; the ones with smiles so pristine and so bright that I almost felt blinded as I watched her turn the pages. "I was so nervous, I didn't know where to go, and what to do." He added.

I listened intently, before I realized that he was waiting for me to respond. I panicked, spheres of brown darting rapidly against my eyelids. "Oh! Um, yeah." My gaze was directed towards his shirt; it was blue and looked to be of a very soft fabric. I heard him chuckle, light and airy, and I couldn't help but feel the heat burn annoyingly against my cheeks.

"Oh! I've realized I haven't introduced myself. I'm Felix." He raised his hand towards me, as though he was waiting for me to shake it. I looked upon it in reluctance; for that I had just met him, and it was difficult enough for me to mumble simple words to him, nonetheless shake his hand. My eyes rested upon Felix's outstretched fingers, before I was finally able to grasp it into mine.

"Cry." I waited for him to give a me a strange look, and sure enough, there it was. His eyes flickered, but for just a moment; he wasn't as noticeably reactive to my name as most people were. Felix's hand felt warm and fit evenly into mine; my eyes looked forward, before realizing that our hands were still laced together. I blushed, and pulled away first, hoping the gesture didn't make me look rude.

"Your name is really interesting." Felix scooted closer towards me, his chin resting delicately upon his palms. Usually I didn't like people talking about my name, but with him, it felt so normal, and my anxiety seemed to lessen as I looked up towards him. "It's not my real name," I assured him. "It's sort of like a pseudonym. And it kind of stuck." I managed an awkward chuckle.

He nodded, smiling. "I sometimes go by the name PewDiePie. It's a long story." I tilted my head, curious as to how that alias came to be.

"I've got time." It was my turn to laugh and smirk in amusement, and I was quite surprised at myself for acting in such a way. A single wisp of hair escaped from his tousled locks; and he brushed it upwards towards his bangs. It looked so amazingly soft, and it took great willpower not to just up and run my hands through it.

"I play video games for a living." Felix shyly looked upon the table. I felt myself brighten up.

"Dude, I love video games." I blurted out, blushing immediately after as I realized what I had said. He chuckled amusingly in response. "Just for fun, though. I never knew you could make a living out of it." I added.

"I have a YouTube channel. It's where I'm well-known as my alias." He drummed his fingers on the table, his perfectly structured lips spreading across his face into a simple smile; and I almost felt the need to cower over in embarrassment, due to his unintentional ways of being so fucking cute. "It's where I play games for my subscribers." He tapped his finger tenderly against his cheek, before his eyes lit up in excitement.

"You should get one. And we can do videos together." Felix bounced in his seat, and I couldn't help but laugh at how silly, yet agonizingly adorable he was. His eyes cast a glance towards his watch, and my stomach lurched in response. I hadn't noticed how long I was talking to him. I simultaneously did the same, and I exhaled in relief. I still had an hour before my departure. I turned towards him.

"When are you leaving?" I felt reluctant to ask. Felix looked up, his lips of roseate upturning into that of a gentle smile. I wondered if I sounded too eager for him to stay longer. "An hour and a half. How about you?"

The statement almost made me frown, but I didn't want to appear too disappointed. He must've been paying close attention to the way I had reacted, because he looked at me, a smile so bittersweet. "I'm leaving in about an hour." I admitted, fingers lacing together nervously.

Felix sat back in response, arms outstretching. I caught a sight of his stomach, and I gulped at the pale and slender skin peeking out from underneath his shirt. I hope that he didn't notice me looking as he scooted closer, or as much as the table allowed him at least.

"Well, we better make it last." Felix grinned.

* * *

We spent the last hour talking about our lives; though it was mostly me listening intently as he told me about everything that was going on in his life. It turns out he's from Sweden, and was visiting a friend that lived in upstate New York. He has a pug named Maya, and was thinking of getting another. He showed me a picture, and I couldn't help but coo at its adorable wrinkles; for that I was more of a dog person, considering I myself owned a cat. I told him to name the other Edgar, and he smiled, and told me that he would reconsider it.

I didn't want to leave, and I was completely content with listening to him talk about himself for hours, spheres of cobalt shining in merriment. It was quite adorable, to be honest.

"What is your gamer tag?" Felix asked, taking out his cellphone.

"Cryaotic. I'm guessing yours is Pewds." I replied in nonchalance, before realizing I had mispronounced his name in a way so far from the word that I was intending. He chuckled in amusement, watching as I blushed and stuttered in humiliation.

"Pewds? I've never heard anyone using that before. I like it." He smiled.

We had just exchanged our numbers when I heard a loud chime echoing throughout the train car. My stomach flipped, knowing what that had meant.

_We have arrived at our next stop. Anyone who is departing please be mindful of the steps as you go off. That'll be all._ The voice, monotonous and passive to the point of a robot repeated the statement, before it grew silent. Only the shuffling of people getting off could be heard.

I blinked, reaching for my bags. I felt his eyes on me as I began to stand up. I allowed a loud breath to escape my wavering lips; for that I was nervous, and I didn't want to leave just yet.

I was sure that Felix knew that as well, for that he clutched tightly onto my arm as I began to leave. "Wait, Cry." The corner of his lips lingered into that of a sad smile, and I wanted to hug him so badly; to hold him in my arms until he was smiling and laughing again.

"I really hope to see you soon." Felix stood up abruptly, arms wrapping around me as I was pulled into a gentle embrace. I blinked yet again, late to register what was currently happening, before I felt my eyes widen and my body temperature rise in embarrassment. He smelled so warm, like cinnamon cookies that had just come out of the oven, or fire crackling loudly upon a cold, winter night. His stubble tickled against my cheeks, and I hugged him back. Just because.

"Me too." As much as I didn't want to, I let go first, allowing my arms to rest at my sides. Felix placed a palm on my shoulder, before nodding; as though he was reassuring me that it was okay to go, and that I shouldn't worry so much.

I turned and walked off, hurrying past rows and rows of seats before finally reaching the entrance. I wondered if he was watching me as I left, for that I didn't look back, nor did I want to. I stepped off onto the platform, careful not to trip on the metal steps.

I heard a loud hiss from the train engine, signaling it's inevitable departure. I sighed sadly, turning around and watching it slowly exit from the station.

I looked upwards, and as it left, I caught Felix, waving at me through the window. My lips upturned into a smile; I waved back, and I kept waving until the train disappeared into the eerie shadows of the station tunnel. I stood there for a few moments, before walking off, my fingers clutching tightly onto the handle of my satchel. But I wasn't nervous. I wasn't scared.

I made a friend. And I knew that I would see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

A sequel to Ride with Me. This is in Pewd's point of view. I know that Ken doesn't live in New York, but bear with me. The ending was, well, eh. I don't know.

* * *

I sat there, eyes watching as Cry's presence faded farther and farther away, until he became nothing more than a single dot in the distance. Even then, I didn't stop staring at the glass separating me from the breeze of a faint summer afternoon; the sky was blue upon joyous occasion, and with the smell of newly refurbished seats and pungent chemicals wafting from the tables swiped rigorously and without any speck of dirt visible on its clean, marbled textures. I exhaled, my breath heating up its glass panes; the white spread across it into a gentle splotch on the window, and I couldn't help but trace a single heart onto it with the tips of my fingers. Spheres of cobalt blinked as the heart dissolved into the air, along with the patch of white where my breath had been.

I allowed a gentle smile to linger upon my lips, leaving small traces of bittersweet sorrow as I sunk back into the firm, leather couch seat. I wasn't a person to admit to such unusual thoughts, nor did I ever think that you would fall in love so quickly, so wholeheartedly as I had; recalling the first glance at the man lounging upon the train car seat, sweatshirt rumpled, and brown eyes bright with nervousness and utmost uncertainty for what was awaiting ahead. Just like me. And I couldn't help as I had slid into the seat across from him, knowing that he, Cry, would be most likely uncomfortable with the gesture, and I knew that and everything else just as my eyes of blue had rested upon him. My heart fluttered, remembering as his cheeks would dust in pink as I complimented his name, or the way he bit his lip as we had talked, unbeknownst to the fact that my chest would burn and double over in size each time he did. I couldn't wait to see him again. I needed to see him again.

I curled up into the seat, the cold ventilating from the air conditioner brushing away the wisps of my dirty-blond hair, its tips tickling my face and the edge of my cheeks as I stared ahead; eyes resting upon the empty space where he had once been, and I imagined how cold it probably was as of now. It was a bit sad to think about that, but I shook the thoughts away, because I would see his face, hidden behind a thick pair of glasses, and I would hold him in my arms again, and feel his body against mine. I would see him again.. right?

I regretted not asking where he was going, nor did I ever give him any time to talk about himself; for that I was too immersed in my own on-goings of life, and that he didn't interrupt once, just listening as I did so. I snuggled deeper into my seat, the jacket I was wearing providing little heat due to that damn air conditioner blowing, blatant and endlessly into the train car. I took out my phone, hoping that this would distract me from the goosebumps tainting my skin from the increased temperature. My fingers scrolled through the contacts, stopping as my eyes rested upon his name. Would I sound too.. desperate? I didn't even know whether he was dating someone. Cry was a handsome enough guy, as much as I didn't want to admit to myself. He probably had many girls fawning over him.

I sat there, poring over these thoughts of pessimism draining me from the tiny blink of hopefulness in the pit of my chest, resulting in me shutting off my cellphone completely, shoving it back into my pockets. My eyes wandered over the window once again; the sky was growing dark, and the mixtures of oranges and sun-burnt reds tainting its crevices offering me a somewhat comfort, along with this sinking feeling forming ripples in my stomach and roaming upwards into my chest. I forced myself awake, yet I could feel the first remnants of sleep allowing my eyelids to slowly close, before I sat back up again; so abrupt and I flinched, knowing that I only had a few minutes left until my departure anyways. It would be terrible enough to miss my stop, and I wondered if Cry was feeling the same.

_We have now arrived at our stop. Please be mindful of the steps as you leave. _A loud, almost deafening sound ran throughout the train car, most likely to alert anyone in case they would've accidentally missed their stop. I listened as the monotonic voice repeated its droning statement, before I stood up, weak fingers reaching towards my luggage.

I stumbled, my legs feeling numb; most likely from the long period of time I spent sitting in those uncomfortable leather chairs, and I pushed gently through the crowd of people moving about past the endless rows of train seats, for that I was half-awake and all I really wanted to do was lie in bed and sleep all my thoughts away.

"Sorry." I mumbled, my body colliding gently onto nearby civilians as I boarded off the train, a bit surprised at myself for not tripping over my feet on the way down. I leaned backwards, arms outstretching towards the now dimness of the sky, it's layers of purples and deep blues staining upon it like splotches of colors against a smooth canvas. I pulled the strap of my satchel higher above my shoulder, before walking off, not looking back. I could only hear the hiss of the train, signaling it's departure, and the laughter of families and couples being reunited after their long journeys.

I only sighed.

* * *

"Shut up, it's not even that funny anyways." I cast a glance over at Ken, nudging him roughly with my elbow as he sat there, doubling over in laughter. This was due to the fact that he had conquered against me to what was now seven times in a row of Mario Kart 64; and apparently it was so hilarious that he was leaning forwards, one hand clutching his stomach, the other onto his gaming controller.

I crossed my arms, sinking back into the old couch seat, my lips pouting in annoyance along with my dignity absolutely demolished to a point that it was almost pathetic; I took another swig of my soda, sighing in defeat as Ken wiped away the tears that were forming upon the crevice of his eyelids. He turned towards me, shaking his head at my irritated demeanor, before reaching forwards and shutting off the console completely.

"Alright, that's enough for now." He chuckled, and it took great willpower not to strangle him right then and there. He could be so arrogant sometimes, when he thought it was probable enough that he was going to win against me; that was most likely why he chose to play Mario Kart 64 out of all things, knowing that I absolutely, fucking sucked at it. But I was too deemed out of boredom to really care beforehand. Besides, everyone loves a little Nintendo every once in a while.

"Do you want some pizza or something? I have leftovers in the fridge." He pointed a thumb towards the kitchen, and to which I nodded vigorously. "I'll give you two slices, as a consolation prize." Ken exhaled again in laughter, with me kicking him jokingly in the shins as he walked up towards the kitchen. I slid over on the couch cushions, my body sinking into them in relaxation. My eyes traveled upwards to the ceiling, wondering what Cry was doing at the moment.

As much as I hated myself for it, I hadn't spoken to him in a while, nor gave him any indication that I would do so. It hasn't been that long since he'd gotten off that train, with me waving sadly as it pulled me away from him. Probably a few hours; I was too tired to check, and otherwise I would feel quite guilty if I did. I longed for his smile, and to hear his voice, low and guttural, yet smooth like maple against the crevice of my ears. To inhale the scent of warmth as I would hold him in my arms, his cheeks tickling as they brushed along with mine; to wonder what his lips would feel like, those lips of roseate. I blushed fervently at the thought.

I sat up, and just as I did my phone buzzed in my pocket; I felt its vibration in my hands as I fished it out, wondering who would be calling at this hour. Spheres of blue blinked, staring back at the name flashing, bold and bright across it's annoyingly bright screen.

It was.. Cry.

I sat there, registering what was happening at the very moment; Cry was, he was calling me. My chest fluttered, little butterflies roping around in the pinnacle of my stomach, and immediately I tapped the answer button without a second thought, panicking silently as I did so.

It was silent, maybe due to the both of us with our mouths sewn together in hesitation; but I heard him cough nervously on the other side. He sounded so sleepy, yet there were traces of excitement in his voice as he spoke. "H-Hi.." He whispered, and I wondered if he was in bed at the very moment, with everyone else asleep around him. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I cleared my throat, managing as normal of a voice as one possibly could be at a moment like this.

"Cry, how are you?" I grinned, albeit he wouldn't be able to see me. I heard odd shuffling, before he spoke again.

"Pewds.. just ah, uhm.." Cry paused, and waited for him to continue; he seemed strangely nervous, more nervous as he usually was when I met him on that fateful train ride. It was almost.. adorable, the way he would stutter and sometimes just stop completely when I'd talk to him, or vice versa. "What is it, Cry?" I replied, head tilted in confusion at the awkward silence filling the atmosphere in the stuffy ambiance of the night.

"Just go outside." He said it so firmly, so passionately, as though he had been practicing saying those words for a while before deciding to call me. "Uh, okay, then." I didn't even question it, because I trusted him enough; even only knowing him for a few hours on that train. But his voice was so soothing, so melodious through the cellphone speakers, and so I stood up. Phone still attached to my ears, I went over to the door, opening it with a brisk swipe of my hands.

I stopped.

"Hey, Felix." Cry cast me a gentle smile, phone lowering from where he had been holding it close to his ears, yet I could still hear a tiny echo through my own line. I blinked, and I felt everything around me start to slow down, and the only thing I was able to see was him, Cry, standing in front of me. Hands in the pockets of his jeans, cheeks tinted profusely as he stared back at me with those beautiful spheres of brown. I didn't dare utter a word, standing there with my chest building ripples of feelings and emotions and my mouth struggling to draw in a single breath.

"Cry." I found my voice, and it spoke, loud and clear, along with my arms wrapping tightly around him into a warm embrace. It was just as I had imagined so many times when I watched him walk off those train steps that day; he smelled like vanilla, sweet and fragrant with the promise of forever, and given those pungent thoughts, I held him even closer to my chest. His hair tickled my cheeks and the edge of my chin, and I chuckled lightly, feeling his temperature rise up in what I assumed to be in embarrassment.

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away. Cry looked up at me, cheeks burning furiously, and it was so fucking adorable. Our shaky breaths were mingling upon the air of summer; the sky was dark and littered with little spheres of light from the stars shining up above our heads.

"I just wanted to see you." He whispered, gaze darting away from me.

An utmost consuming sear of adrenaline roamed throughout my body, piercing my veins and my heart as I leaned forward, not caring about anything. Not caring that Ken was still in the kitchen, preparing those frozen pizzas. Not caring that I only knew Cry for as little as half of a day, probably even less than that. Not caring about what time it was, or what the sky looked like outside.

Because I knew this would last for quite a long time, maybe even forever as I leaned in, our lips mended together into a mind-bending, stomach-weakening kiss.


End file.
